Snowstorm!
by StockinCutie
Summary: A one shot I made! Mai is going to see what NY went through while it snowed over here! Trust me, you'll surely enjoy this! I think owo Rated T cuz...umm..idk .


**Felt like making a one shot, for all who might or might not now, New York has been experiencing alot of snow, it was like...7 or 10 inches of it, so I thought, what would it be like if Mai and the gang experienced what WE, or THE PEOPLE WHO LIVED IN NY, went through, so yeah..Enjoy :3**

**I dun own Ghost Hunt, truth be told.**

Mai's POV :D

_I was watching the news, due to having the day of. I was pretty shocked when Naru gave me the day off, he just told me to look on the news and you'll see why. And here I am, watching the boring news on a boring Saturday. _

"Hmm, what's this? There's gonna be...snow!?" I exclaimed as I stared right at the tv screen.

_Apparently, there's in going to be 8 inches of snow this coming Monday. Naturally, of course I would be shocked if it were to snow, since I've never exactly played IN the snow. So I guess it was a mix between shocked and happy! _

I was gleaming with a smile, but that smile turned into a plain face when I remembered I needed to go shopping for food! I thought about it, then jumped off of the couch and got dressed.

After I was done surviving a deadly trip to the grocery, I plumped on the couch and relaxed.

Deadly trip was the only way to describe it, as soon as the news announced that there was going to be a snowstorm that would make 8 inches of snow, all hell broke loose.

Everyone grocery I went to was packed, I'm surprised they let me in if there was so many people. I didn't get much food either, I got alot of canned food and some more Chinese food. It was better then nothing.

The day of the snow storm came and the snow was wild, I watched outside the window of my bedroom as the snow pilled upon the next pile of snow then pilled up some more. My face was completely dumbfounded when I saw so much snow, and wondered if I'll be able to play in it, with Ayako, John, Masako, Monk, and heck, maybe Lin and Naru might join. Wishful thinking, Mai.

To get my head off things, I opened up my computer and went to type some fanfiction (imagine! Mai into fanfics! Mindblow!) It was hard to get the ideas in my head, but then a light bulb appeared inside my head, and typed away. I decided to write something about all this snow, and how it all worked out in the end. I just hope in real life it works out too!

The next day of the snowstorm extravaganza!

The snow was becoming worse, and I was drinking some hot coco with marshmallow in it.

I always saw on t.v that drinking hot coco in the winter like this, it would get you in the snowy spirit!

And it worked like a charm, hot coco is delicious! (Have you tried hot coco before, I wanna see your answers, and how did it taste like? good? bad? wonderful? all of the above? :3) I slumped back on my bed to look at the window, when I heard a knock on the door, a _familiar _knock.

I ran to the door to see if my assumption was really true, and yes, it was very correct.

There I saw the SPR there standing at my door covered and snow. I panicked and quickly let them inside. I warmed up some tea and handed them out. "What are you guys doing out there in that terrible weather?" I asked curiously. "Well~ We were worried about you, so we decided to pass by, although Naru was being rude and he insisted we stay inside, and that you were just 'fine'" So we dragged him, walked a bit, and here we are" Monk explained and a big smile appeared on my face as a I glomped Monk. "Aww, I love you guys!" I said happily as Naru just turned his head and Masako hid the smile she had by covering her mouth her kimono sleeve. And everyone else smiled right back at me.

The snow had finally died down and all of us went outside. "Ah! The snow looks to pretty" I exclaimed. My eyes were practically shining stars. "And the snow looks like a big white blanket" Ayako added.

Throw!

A snowball hit Ayako's face. Monk was trying to start war if he hit Ayako out of no where like that. "Grr" Ayako growled and grabbed a ball of snow and threw it and Monk, but he simply moved to the side to dodge it, but was then hit by another snowball, by me! I jumped on the snow and created a snow angel, as Monk helped me make a snowman, and we made it look like Naru a little bit. A plain face. And we added Naru's scarf to it. Naru just stood there staring at all us play in the snow, and Lin was inside drinking tea. "Naru~ You're gonna ruin all the fun in the snow if you just stand there like that" I pouted and Naru told me "I have no reason to play in such a childish way" I got a bit annoyed at that point and grabbed Naru's arm and made him sit down in the snow. "NARU! You make a wall to protect us from the enemy."

"And the enemy is...?" Naru asked plainly.

"Ayako and Monk! Duh!" I said in the what-do-you-expect tone. He rolled his eyes and a smirk appeared on his face. He threw a snowball at me right on the face. "Hey! Naru! I'm not the enemy-" I was cut off by another snowball thrown at me by Monk. And then another by Masako, and another by Ayako. "HEY!" I grunted jokingly as everyone laughed and we all had fun, in the end.

I love the snow! :D

**Did you enjoy it? Hmm? Hmmm!? Review! and dun forget to answer if you like hot coco or/and if you ever tried it! I have, and it was great. :3 I hope you liked this one shot I made, thanks for reading! STOCKINGS NO JITSU /poof**


End file.
